retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Gorge
General Information This zone is a Tier 3 instance. The Eternal Gorge, which does not show up on most maps, is entered through a clickable rock at , on the top floor of in the Commonlands. It has lots and lots of resource nodes clustered in a very small area, making resource gathering a true pleasure. There are deathbone skeletons in the zone are level 19, but once they are grayed out there is nothing to get in the way of harvesting. The resource nodes do not respawn as they do outside of instances. A ramp leads up to a path which is blocked with boulders. The entrance tower has a number of level 10 skeletons within it, killing all the skeletons does not appear to have any effect on anything else in the zone. The exit is the same stone that was used in the Commonlands version of the tower to enter the zone. * To make all the mobs spawn in this instance, the named mobs will need to be green or higher, as they drop parts that you'll need via chests. * The exact spawn times for mobs may not be the same from instance to instance. You may find that the named mobs spawn a bit sooner or later than. If you don't see a named mob when you expect, don't panic, just wait and keep killing. * There is an eight-hour lockout timer that is set if you completely clear the zone. * None of the named monsters give AA experience for killing. The access quest, , is optional now and the zone can be entered without finishing it. Getting Started When you arrive in the instance, the zone will be populated with five sets of deathbone skeletons. Each set of skeletons comes in a group of five, and all are level 19v monsters. Each group will spawn in a clump at the doorway to the five non-tower buildings in the zone, and after several seconds will disperse into the zone. Kill all five groups of deathbones. Wait approximately five minutes, and the groups will pop again. Kill these as well. At the end of this cycle, Rotbone (21^^^) will spawn at the large building behind the wall (loc 765, -55, 675). Waste him. Rotbone drops a chest that contains a bit of loot and a no-trade item called "a skeleton". Loot that item, then go to the "dirty table" to the left of Rotbone's building. Right-click the table and select, "Place skeleton on table". That creates a non-attackable skeleton called "rotbones skeleton" (spelling and punctuation correct) lying on that table. The Middle Now go repeat the steps with different monsters. The next two waves of undead are five groups of five deathrot zombies each, normally level 20v, though we did fight one group of 20vv ones. After a couple of waves of these, the zombie Death Marrow (22^^^) will spawn at the large building. Kill him, and from its chest loot the no-trade item "zombie parts". Add that to the dirty table, and the "rotbones skeleton" transforms into another non-attackable skeleton, "gore covered skeleton." The next waves of monsters are fleshrot zombies, level 21v groups of five. After killing enough of those, Decaying Slough (23^^^) will pop at the large building. His chest contains "fresh zombie flesh", and when you add that to the table you get a non-attackable "flesh covered skeleton." (as of 11/11/10 it's "flesh") Surprise! Were you ready to kill undead? Instead, completing the fresh skeleton spawns 14 deathsilk spiders (20vvv) for you to kill. Loot the three pieces of "deathsilk covered" parts from the chest and add them to the table; ONE PERSON needs to loot them all... multiple looters will break the script and you will not be able to summon Zarvonn's Creation! The End The table now contains "Zarvonn's Creation", non-attackable. Zarvonn himself makes his appearance at this point, threatens you and then activates his creation to attack you. Zarvonn's creation is Level 23^^^. You do get AA for killing the Creation. Once you kill the creation, Zarvonn rushes away to the end of the passageway in the zone and disappears at the rockpile. The zone reuse timer is set, and you're all done! There are no more spawns of any kind.